My Life Would Suck Without You
by BlueButterfly148
Summary: Not song fic!I just thought of it when i was listening to Kelly Clarkson's My Life Would Suck Without You.Bella's dancing in the rain when she gets and unexpected visitor.During New Moon,if Bella never jumped off of the cliff. My first fic go easy on me.


**A/N: Alright guys this is my first fic so go easy on me, but I do like constructive criticism=D.**

**Okay guys, so this is like during New Moon but if Bella didn't jump off of the cliff.**

As I stared out the window, wishing my hollow dreams to come true, the rain began to fall. And for some unknown reason, I felt anticipation course through me. As I cried, I wished for _him_ to come back to me, but I still knew it would never be.

"Bell's?" I heard my father, Charlie say worriedly.

"Hmm…" I mumbled, not bothering to use words.

"Umm… Harry and I are going to Billy's. You gonna be alright," Charlie asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Yes, I'll be fine Charlie" I snapped, realizing this, I whispered "Sorry but... just, stop worrying, okay?"

"I know, it's just because I love you Bell," he whispered guiltily.

"I know dad, love you too. Now go." I said slightly happier.

"Alright, bye Bells." Charlie said walking out.

I smiled as I watched my dad get into Harry's car, as soon as I felt myself smile it fell off of my face.

I knew I shouldn't… couldn't be happy without…Edward. As I thought of the name I winced painfully. I swallowed the lump in my throat and made my way to the back yard. As it yet again began to rain, I remembered something Renee and I used to do. When I was younger, after my gran died we used to dance in the rain and it somehow relieved the pain. So I got up, hoping to relive the feeling.

And- unaware of being watched- I began to spin, twist and turn and do parts of ballet that I remembered. I felt my pain, betrayal and hurt wash away as my tears flowed. I actually felt happy for once since _he _left me. That was, until I heard that all too familiar velvet voice say into the rain.

"You look gorgeous, stunning even. Oh so graceful." I could hear that gorgeous smirk in his voice.

"Edward," I heard myself gasp in shock. I spun around wildly searching for him. Until I felt arms around me and a whisper in my ear.

"Right here love," Edward said into my neck, which he had begun nuzzling.

Oh Edward!" I exclaimed turning into his chest to sob. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and in return he wound his arms around my waist.

"Oh, I missed you so much," I sobbed into his shirt.

"Dear GOD Bella I missed you too," he whispered painfully into my hair. "I'm _so _sorry I left Bella but, well you need to know. I lied to you Bella; I do love you, more than anything or anyone. I was just trying to protect you from what I am, I _never_ meant to hurt you, believe me. I heard Charlie's thoughts before he left, those images, I'll never forgive myself for the pain I caused you. So, here I am, praying to GOD that you'll take me back, I'm ready to get down on my knees and beg for you to take me back, I will if that's what you want. And if you do accept me again I _swear_ I'll spend eternity proving to you and myself I'm worthy of you." He finished his speech with eyes full of agony and unshedable tears.

"Eternity…?" I whispered, that question clear in my voice.

"Yes love, eternity. You're capable of making your own decisions, this is your life, after all." He said looking into my eyes, genuine love shining brightly in them.

"Of course I'll take you back. I love you too much to say no, even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able." I said, smiling slightly. He smiled back and leant down to kiss me.

The kiss was, beyond the best kiss of my life, the fastest yet still the slowest, kindest, so full of longing and oh so sweet. It really was impossible to describe the beauty of it.

"By the way, I love you too,"

"Forever," I questioned hopefully, smiling.

"And always," he said smiling.

I smiled back and said "Good, because quiet frankly, my life would _suck_ without you." I said smiling. I then pulled him down to kiss him again.


End file.
